


Ślub

by Ashjkjgbm



Series: Szczęśliwe życie Squire'a i Luthera [1]
Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: BCU, HOBO#28: Trzy węże dwie małpy i jeden pies z brodą, Holistyczna Organizacja Badania Osobliwości, M/M, Marriage, hobo - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Tego właśnie chcieliście.
Relationships: Squire Barnham/Luther von Schroeder
Series: Szczęśliwe życie Squire'a i Luthera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018291
Kudos: 3





	Ślub

Dziesięć lat wcześniej, Luther marzył o zostaniu mężem Amelii. Jednak później wszystko przepadło, a perspektywa małżeństwa z kimkolwiek stała się tak odległa, że wolał skupić się na wszystkich choć nieco bardziej prawdopodobnych możliwościach. Bo nawet jeśli spytałby Amonet, czy zechciałaby zostać jego żoną, a ona powiedział tak, to co miałoby się stać dalej? Większość tradycyjnych ceremonii ślubnych nie była przystosowana do tego, by uczestniczyła w nich mumia. Chyba, że udałoby się przywrócić ją do poprzedniej postaci, o ile oczywiście tego by chciała. Może ich aktualna podróż mogła coś w tej kwestii rozjaśnić, jeśli ta klątwa była związana z tamtą. To zbyt wiele niewiadomych, by umiał wyciągnąć z nich jakiekolwiek wnioski. I czy to by znaczyło, że Squire również zmieni się w kogoś innego? W inną starożytną postać? Mumię? Boga? 

Czy dwójka Egipskich bogów mogłaby wziąć ślub z tym samym człowiekiem? Musiałby się spytać Squire’a, reszta pewnie nie wiedziałaby nawet czy aktualnie w Egipcie istnieją małżeństwa. Posłuchałby o tym całkiem chętnie, to wszystko było interesujące. I inspirujące. Mógłby malować, gdy Squire opowiadałby o starożytności. Czy tak właśnie wyglądałoby małżeństwo z nim? Nie brzmiało tak źle, z jakiegoś powodu ze wszystkich dostępnych kolegów wybrał akurat jego, ale… czemu w ogóle zaczynał o tym myśleć. 

Może naprawdę mógł o to spytać. I tak nie miał żadnego lepszego zajęcia. 

— Jak wyglądały śluby w starożytnym Egipcie? — spytał, gdy już udało mu się znaleźć Squire’a. Nie było to takie trudne, wystarczyło odejść jak najdalej od pozostałych hobo.

— Myślałem, że akurat ty też masz dość rozmawiania dziś o małżeństwach. — brzmiał na dość zmęczonego. Czy chodziło tylko o to, czy jego nocne wizje zaczynały mieć na niego większy wpływ? Martwił się o niego tak naprawdę bardziej niż to okazywał, rozumiał jak to jest być przeklętym przez jakieś przedwieczne bóstwo pewnie lepiej niż większość ludzi. I o ile ostatecznie dało się przeżyć niektóre z tych zmian (a przynajmniej on zaczynał powoli się przyzwyczajać do swojego nowego wyglądu), to niektóre mogły być zdecydowanie gorsze. A te nie wyglądały jakby zapowiadały cokolwiek dobrego. 

— Tak… Znaczy chyba… Przez nich wszystkich już nie przestanę się nad tym zastanawiać. 

— Za tydzień stamtąd wyjedziemy i nie będziemy o tym musieć myśleć nigdy więcej.

— Chciałeś kiedykolwiek wziąć ślub? — Nie rozmawiali o tym nigdy. Większość hobo była zbyt zadowolona życiem bez kobiet, żeby zbyt często o nich wspominać. Ale teraz byli już kimś innym. Co można było zinterpretować na różne sposoby. 

Choć czy ich aktualna sytuacja nie pozwalała na jakiś sposób ominięcia zasad? Niezależnie od wyglądu, obaj byli mężczyznami, nie ważne co mogliby pomyśleć inni ludzie. To prowadziło do możliwości, których być może nie miał w tej chwili żaden inny człowiek. Chyba, że nie było to aż tak niespotykane? Wiedza kto z kim gdzie i dlaczego może wziąć ślub w różnych miejscach na świecie zdecydowanie wykraczało poza jego wiedzę. 

Może naprawdę trzeba było skończyć ten temat i udawać, że wcale nic z tego go nie obchodzi. 

— Dawno temu, można powiedzieć że tak.. Ale to skomplikowane. I już się nie wydarzy.

— Wow, miałeś dziewczynę? Chłopaka? Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie. 

— Nie będziemy teraz o tym rozmawiać. 

— Ok. To jak to wyglądało w starożytnym Egipcie? To chyba możesz powiedzieć. 

— Nie wiadomo zbyt wiele o ich zwyczajach ślubnych, prawdopodobnie ceremonia nie była nawet konieczna, a przynajmniej nie tak ważna. Zawierało się umowę, panna młoda przenosiła się do domu pana młodego i już. — przerwał, jakby chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Czy jednak nie chcąc, o czym zorientował się w ostatniej chwili nim słowa wypłynęły z jego ust. A potem zmienił zdanie raz jeszcze. — Istniały sytuacje gdy zawierało się próbne małżeństwo, co trwało zwykle rok po którym para młoda mogła zdecydować czy chcą je kontynuować. 

— To prawie jak to nasze małżeństwo. — to znaczy, ich oczywiście nieistniejące małżeństwo — Więc może… możemy wziąć ślub, a potem uznawać że czas jego istnienia się skończył? 

W tym momencie znów wracał argument, że jeśli i tak nie będzie miało to żadnych długotrwałych efektów, to nie miało sensu. Ale równie dobrze mogli za chwilę umrzeć. Przy wszystkim, co się działo było to całkiem prawdopodobne. A wtedy byłoby to już małżeństwo do końca życia, więc tak naprawdę najdłuższe jakie tylko mogło istnieć. I ostatnia szansa, by to zrobić. 

Squire nie odzywał się przez dłuższy moment, podczas którego Luther mógł jedynie zastanawiać się co takiego mógł on wtedy myśleć. I ani przez chwilę tak naprawdę nie domyślał się tego, jaka będzie ostateczna odpowiedź. 

— Zróbmy to.

Wystarczyło tylko jeszcze poinformować o decyzji wszystkie osoby, które powinny o niej wiedzieć. Czyli resztę hobo i absolutnie nikogo innego, chyba że byłoby to naprawdę niezbędne. Ostatnie czego chcieli to wszystkich płynących statkiem patrzących na ich ślub. Oczywiście, taki zatwierdzony przez kapitana, z cieszącym się tłumem byłby czymś bardziej uroczystym i konwencjonalnym, ale nie o to im chodziło. Nikt nie musiał znać prawdy, niezależenie od tego jaka ona ostatecznie była. 

— Noble, nie masz w teczce aktu małżeństwa? — zaczął Luther, starając się brzmieć tak jakby było to całkowicie niepowiązane z niczym pytanie. Ot, zwykła sprawa o którą czasem możesz spytać swojego kolegę z teczką pełną dziwnych papierów, bez zamiaru wykorzystania tej wiedzy w żaden sposób. 

— Mogę mieć. Jednak go potrzebujecie? — Niestety, był to plan bardzo prosty do przejrzenia. Szczególnie, gdy tak naprawdę żaden z pozostałych hobo też nie przestał jeszcze ani na moment myśleć o ślubie.

— Zdecydowaliśmy, że tak. — potwierdził Squire. Już nie było odwrotu. Trzeba było to zrobić i im szybciej mogli to dokonać, tym lepiej dla wszystkich, bo szybciej przestaną o tym mówić.

— Nosisz przy sobie nawet coś takiego? — wtrącił się Jerry, widząc jak Noble przekłada kolejne kartki, poszukując tej odpowiedniej na czekającą ich okazję. 

— Nigdy nie wiesz co może się przydać. Mam też twój akt zgonu.

— Nie zginąłem. 

— Jeszcze. …I jest. — oznajmił Noble, wyciągając dokument, dzięki któremu nadchodzące małżeństwo mogło zostać zapisane. 

— Kto udzieli ślubu? — Tę ważną kwestię poruszył z kolei Mortimer. 

— Nie zapraszamy nikogo spoza nas. — odpowiedział Squire, nim ktokolwiek zdążył proponować do tego zadania kapitana statku czy innych mogących płynąć nim ludzi. To nie było miejsce dla nich. Czy nie było to największe ukrywanie ślubu, który w teorii miał istnieć tylko na pokaz, jakie tylko było możliwe? Prawdopodobnie tak, ale jakoś w tej chwili nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Czy mogły więc istnieć inne powody, dla których się zgodził? 

— Ja mogę. — zaproponował Noble. Skoro akt ślubu był w jego posiadaniu, to i on miał go wypełnić. Nie tak to działało? Teraz już tak. 

— Masz uprawnienia do tego?

— Nie. Ale czy ktokolwiek zauważy?

— Więc to nie będzie prawdziwy ślub. — sprostował Barnabash. 

— Dla nas będzie. — powiedział Luther. Być może w tej chwili już naprawdę nie rozumiał, co się właściwie działo. Na jakim poziomie i z jakiego powodu małżeństwo to miało (nie)istnieć? Ale czy to było ważne? (Oczywiście, w każdym innym momencie pewnie by było. Ale cokolwiek działo się właśnie wtedy było jakby inne. Jakby wszystkie myśli istniejące tylko w ich podświadomości, teraz zyskały sens, bo wszystkie prowadziły do tego. Czy zawsze tam były? Czy to też było coś, co wydawało się tylko w tym momencie?)

— Po prostu to zróbmy zanim zmienię zdanie. — I tak Squire przekonał wszystkich, że powinni się pośpieszyć, bo jedyna okazja by wziąć udział w ślubie mogła jeszcze przepaść.

Udało się znaleźć jakieś pomieszczenie na statku, w którym akurat nikogo nie było, mogli się zmieścić całą grupą i nie wyglądało aż tak źle, więc można było przejść do ceremonii. Póki nikt nie zdążył zmienić zdania. 

Może nikt nie miał czasu, ani możliwości, by ubrać się w akceptowalne ślubne stroje, ale i tak były to ubrania lepsze niż te które mieli rok temu. Może zdjęcia, które Barnabash miał wykonać nie mogły być najlepszej jakości, ale przynajmniej przeszedł on już kurs fotografii. Może wszyscy stali w dość ciasnym pokoju, ale za to na statku płynącym w egzotyczny rejs.

Może nie był to ślub, którego teoretycznie ktokolwiek chciał jeszcze kilka godzin temu, ale…

Noble wypowiedział teksty przysięgi, która para młoda miała powtórzyć. Żadne z nich nie było do końca pewne, czy brzmią tak jak powinny, ale póki ogólny sens się zgadzał chyba nie robiło to różnicy. Właściwie, gdy wypowiadało się już kolejne słowa, było jakoś łatwiej, niż gdy tylko się o tym myślało. I wszystko wciąż wydawało się być takie same po wypowiedzeniu ich, jakby to była ta jedna rzecz niemająca sprowadzić na nich przedwiecznej klątwy. Czy to sprawiało, że było to tak naprawdę jedyne bezpieczne wydarzenie we wszechświecie? Cóż, początkowym celem całego tego wydarzenia była ochrona (nie) kobiety w obcym kraju, więc może przynajmniej to pozostawało niezmienne. 

— Wobec zgodnego oświadczenia obu stron, złożonego w obecności świadków, oświadczam, że Związek Małżeński Pana Squire’a i Pana Luthera/Amelii został zawarty zgodnie z przepisami. Jako symbol łączącego Państwa związku wymieńcie proszę obrączki. 

Wymienili obrączki. Jako, że własne mieli już wcześniej założone, w tym momencie obaj zostali z tą odpowiednią dla drugiej osoby. Udało się je założyć, może nie na te palce, na których powinny się znajdować, ale to przecież nie robiło żadnej różnicy. To i tak była najmniejsza niedogodność ze wszystkiego, co zdążyło się wydarzyć. 

— A teraz możesz pocałować pannę młodą. — Noble wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie z uśmiechem. Czy tylko na to czekał? Oczywiście.

— Na pewno nie jeśli wszyscy będziecie na nas patrzeć. — zaprotestował Squire. 

— Zrób to!

— Mamy zamknąć oczy?

— Muszę widzieć jak robię zdjęcie.

—Czy możecie… — cokolwiek miałoby być powiedziane dalej przez któregokolwiek uczestnika ślubu, zostało przerwane, gdy Luther zdecydował się zakończyć to wszystko i pocałować Squire’a jako pierwszy. 

I tak ich podróż oficjalnie stała się podróżą poślubną. Przynajmniej mogli udawać, że tak było, tak długo, jak nie pojawiały się wokół kolejne dowody na istnienie mitycznych potworów. Może nie było ich w Egipcie? Tego już z pewnością żaden z nich nie wiedział. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkW1FX7cbxs


End file.
